Kazuya's Valentine
by CrimsonFox009
Summary: AU Modern day one-shot fic. Valentine's Day is coming up and Kazuya Aoi isn't looking forward to it. That is until his Aunts decide to cheer him up along with them a stalker who's been waiting for the day to confess her feelings for him. Who is she? Mentions of KazuhaYumi. Kazuya?


**Kazuya's Valentine**

**A Kazuya? Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, own Freezing, characters, plot, etc or any characters mentioned from a different anime series.**

**AN:Well now, it's been awhile since I've actually written a story and a T rated one for the least. Normally, I only write M-rated stories that involve a lemon but this story is a good one since it's focused on Valentine's day. As for my other story, Obsession, I'm still working on it. Also...if some characters I mention are new to you it's because I'm going by the Manga, translated and Raws. Nearly all of characters will be OOC.**

**Well that's enough of my ranting, enjoy this oneshot!**

Valentine's day, the only time in the year where couples can show their love for each to the fullest extent. Same sex or heterosexual couples take the time to plan and celebrate the day by purchasing overpriced items such as chocolate, stuffed animals, and all things related to the red, pink, and the heart in an attempt to show how much he or she mean to each other and end the night peacefully.

For Kazuya Aoi, that doesn't seem to be the case. For most of his life the young man of seventeen hasn't gotten any Valentine's gift. Unless you count the ones from his older sister, Kazuha Aoi, who for some reason stopped giving him a Valentine's gift after she started dating her best friend, Yumi Kim a few years ago. Despite the hardships the black haired male managed to put up with this fiasco over at Genetics Academy, one of the most prestigious schools funded and ran by his Grandfather, the patriarch of the Aoi Family Gengo Aoi.

"You know dude, all that sulking is going to make you an old man in less than a day if you keep at it," Kazuya looked up and saw his friend, Arthur Crypton, smiling at him. It was Thursday, the day before the best day for couples begins that Saturday and already students were gossiping on buying items for the significant other or planning a nice get together that ends up in the bed. While some singles are prepared to play an upcoming Mech game in beta***** or purchase a DLC of a popular game that won over a dozen awards recently****** or spend the time being 'Forever Alone' the young Aoi decided to let the day go by and wonder what he will be doing tomorrow to compensate for the boredom. At least, that what he thought anyway until he heard his friend talk to him.

"Give me a break Arthur," Kazuya replied waving him off. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I'm in no mood for it,"

"Oh don't give me that, just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can ruin the mood for all the other couples and desperate singles trying to hook up at the last second," Arthur replied.

"Grrrrr…" true, Kazuya was single. Hell, the young man hasn't gotten a girlfriend since he hit puberty and, despite his nice and caring attitude, hasn't been lucky with the ladies.

"Ok then…" Arthur looked around. "Oh I know, what about Rana Linchen, that foreigner who transferred here over a year ago,"

"She's not interested in me,"

"Have you asked her out?"

"Do I look like the type to ask out a foreigner?"

"Yes,"

"I hate you Arthur,"

"I love you too Kazuya," the blonde smiled patting his back while his friend mentally facepalmed.

"Alright then, what about….Ticy Phenyl?"

"She has a boyfriend,"

"Roxanne Elipton?"

"Boyfriend,"

"Dr. Schmitz?"

"She's too old for me,"

"Oh c'mon Kazuya, she's pretty hot for a German nurse. Well….her titties aren't that impressive but I can let that slide,"

"Whatever,"

"What about Elizabeth Mably?"

"She's going out with that playboy Andre Francoise,"

"What about Marin Maxwell,"

"She's going out with Ingrid Bernstein,"

"I always knew they were a couple. Ok then, what about Kaho?"

"She friend-zoned me,"

"Ouch…"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out after being her friend for over ten years,"

"Amen to that. Alright, what about Satellizer El Bridget?"

"She punched me right after I asked her to be my girlfriend two years ago,"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

_Flashback Two Years Ago…_

"_Ummmm…Satellizer…I think your beautiful so…would you please go out with me?" Kazuya asked. Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet as the student body waited for the Untouchable Queen of Genetics Academy to answer. Satellizer El Bridget had a reputation for nearly sending anybody that touches her to the hospital. Known for her inhumane strength, the title of Untouchable Queen and the largest bust size in the academy aside from Roxanne Elipton and Yumi Kim, the busty blonde looked at Kazuya as she blushed._

"_I…..I…..I'm sorry!" Satellizer punched Kazuya as she sent him flying towards the wall and sped off._

_End of flashback…._

"Oh that…wow I didn't realized you've grown a pair for a moment then got your ass handed to you," Arthur laughed earning a glare from his friend. The bell rung and class was over for the weekend.

"Oh wow the bell?" the blonde male grabbed his things. "It's nice to know that your grandfather gave this academy tomorrow off just so we can celebrate this,"

"I know…." Kazuya replied. "I hate him for doing that,"

"Oh well, I'm going to meet up with Ganessa. See ya next week!" both men waved each other before heading out.

'_Lucky bastard…'_ After gathering his things, Kazuya headed out the door. Sure Valentine's day was going to be depressing for him since he's single and all but at least he'll get to enjoy a free day away from the amount of lectures he's been getting every day at the academy.

_'I guess lazing around all day won't be too bad,'_

Had Kazuya paid attention he would have noticed a blonde woman with a large bust watching the young man from afar as she held what appears to be a big box of chocolates handcrafted and made by herself addressed to him.

"Kazuya…."

* * *

The next day….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Valentine's day has arrived and Kazuya was in no mood to get the door. Whoever it was that would disturb his sleep would pay for it with an ass beating. Although Kazuya may look timid and look weak based on his physical appearance, he's actually well trained in martial arts all thanks to his distant relative, Masataka Takayanagi*******

"Alright…alright…I'm coming…" as soon as he opened the door of the house belonging to him and his older sister Kazuha, he was greeted by the sudden group hug of his aunts.

"Kazuya!" the young man's five aunts, Windy May Aoi, a pink haired woman, Lucy Renalt, a quiet silver haired woman, Teslad, a purple haired woman quiet and sharp, Chiffon, an auburn haired woman who smiled serenely at him. Last but not least, Cassandra, a busty woman with the same attitude as her two sisters but is more open and affectionate to he nephew, who harbors deep feelings for him.

"Errr…hi Aunt Windy," Kazuya said who was trapped in the arms of his pink haired aunt and Cassandra who hugged him without warning. Trying to get out of their Kazuya Deserves-Love-Hug, the said male turned and face the five.

"Happy Valentine's day!" All five of them said.

"Uhhh…thanks.." Kazuya said nervously. "So what brings you five here?" he asked.

"Well, since you were down in the dumps all five of us decided to spend Valentines day with out favorite little nephew," Windy said.

"Really?"

"Of course silly!" Chiffon added. "I thought about it carefully and decided 'Why not go out to the Chevalier grand Mall and spend time together as a family,"

"Well…." Kazuya was a little uneasy about this. Sure he was the main attraction whenever his aunts would show up and shower him with affection that can be mistaken for a harem from the outside. Yet he felt embarrassed they would do so much for him. Not after what happened when his mother would abuse and abandon him years ago.

"Is something wrong Kazuya?" Cassandra asked.

"No! it's nothing, I just didn't expect all five of you to show up at a time like this,"

"We're only here to spend time with our favorite cousin," Teslad added.

"Yep, " Windy said. "And besides we just want to cheer you up since you haven't gotten a girlfriend after hitting puberty,"

"W-w-w-w-what are you…." Kazuya blushed profusely at this, not knowing what to say about that.

"Well anyway, hurry up and get dressed so we can head over to the mall ok?" Chiffon said.

* * *

At the Chevalier Mall a several hours later….

Kazuya, along with his aunts, spent quite a bit of time doing window shopping and seeing the events of Valentine's day play inside the mall. For what it's worth, the Chevalier Mall is almost as big as the Mall of America over in Minnesota given that his grandfather loves to mix east and west cultures when he and other stockholders played a role in building the Chevalier Mall. Making this the 2nd official Mall of Asia aside from the one in the Philippines.

"Kazuya why haven't you gotten a girlfriend yet?' Lucy asked.

"Well…I'm not that attractive," Kazuya said. The six were at a food court getting some sweets from creamery called the Anti-Nova Stone Creamery and confections. Cassandra and Chiffon were on both of the young Aoi's sides while Windy, Teslad and Lucy were sitting across from him eating an ice cream cone of their chosen flavors.

"You not attractive? Nonsense!" The auburn haired woman grabbed Kazuya and hugged him eliciting a glare from her sister. Windy snickered at this while Lucy looked with interest and Teslad enjoying her ice cream without a care in the world.

"Aunt Chiffon what are you doing!" Kazuya yelled shocked that he was unintentionally motor boating his aunt.

"I can see that you're an attractive young man that deserves a woman more mature, beautiful, and with a large bust," Chiffon happily said as she slowly opened one eye and looked towards someone, who, was apparently following them all day.

"And...I think you should come out and explain why your follow us, or rather, stalking our beloved nephew whoever you are," Kazuya turned to where Chiffon was facing and recognized who that was. The Untouchable Queen of Genetics Academy, Satellizer El Bridget, the woman that hit him after he asked her out, came out of the fake bushes near them as she held onto what appears to be a valentine's present. She wore a white one piece dress showing a bit of cleavage wearing white sandals and a pearl necklace. Kazuya's aunts stood up and surrounded their nephews in a more protective manner while the young man stood up and face the blonde in shock.

"Satellizer?" He said.

"Hello…Kazuya," the busty blonde walked towards the women who were eyeing her. Satellizer was feeling nervous. She's never felt the aura she was getting from the women that were protecting Kazuya. Hell, she didn't know what to say due to the amount of dread that was coming from them.

"Is there something that you want with our Kazuya?" Cassandra asked as she glared the El Bridget woman.

"W-w-well… if you don't mind me asking but….are you….his…" She stuttered until she was cut off by the Auburn haired woman.

"No and yes," Chiffon replied. "No we're not Kazuya's lovers," she said._ 'Although if I wasn't related to him I might have taken Kazuya as my own…'_ Her thoughts were the same as Cassandras and Windys. "Yes, we are Kazuya's Aunt, in fact you could say that we're like mothers to him,"

"O-oh I see," Satellizer stuttered. "Ummmm….Kazuya can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Errrrr…why is that Satellizer?"

"Because it's importan-" The busty blonde was cut off once again.

"If you have something to say to him then say it here," Lucy said laced with venom.

"Don't take this the wrong way my dear," Windy said coming in to the conversation. "Kazuya is very important to us as family, and we don't trust anybody that would endanger his life or his feelings," she said sending a very clear message to the El Bridget woman.

Now it was difficult to get this out of her large chest. Satellizer knew it was now or then and even if it meant dying of embarrassment and destroying the image as the Untouchable Queen.

"Kazuya…about that day when I hit you two years ago…." At the mention of hitting Kazuya Cassandra stepped forward as she began to crack her knuckles.

"So….you're the slut that sucker punched Kazuya," Cassandra said getting ready to inflict pain to the younger busty blonde. "I was wondering why that happened. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to…" she was cut off by her nephew who was being held back.

"Stop it Aunt Cassandra, it wasn't her fault she was only nervous!" Kazuya said in an attempt to try and prevent this from becoming a big fight. He turned his attention to Satellizer who was looking at him nervously.

"What is it that you wanted to say to me," he asked. Satellizer couldn't blush anymore but at the same time, all the feelings she had began to blow after waiting for two years to sort out these painful feelings of love.

"Kazuya Aoi! I'm so sorry for hitting you! Please go out with me!" Satellizer yelled as she handed him the large box of chocolates addressed to him. For the most hand, Kazuya was shocked yet happy that the woman he asked out, then sucker punched would finally give him an answer, thinking that the sucker punch was a sign of rejection two years later. Kazuya smiled, taking the box of chocolates from the Untouchable Queen. Lucy, Teslad, and Windy were happy to see that little moment of their nephew when he smiled. Cassandra and Chiffon however, were smiling on the outside, but on the inside, they were jealous.

'_Well now…what an unexpected turn of events,'_ Chiffon thought looking at the new couple with jealousy.

'_That selfish little slut…how dare she take away my nephew away from me!'_ Cassandra thought.

"Of course Satellizer," He smiled. " I'll be your boyfriend," the busty blonde jumped for joy when she heard his response. What she did next caught everyone, including Kazuya off guard. Satellizer wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, Kazuya couldn't comprehend what was going on other than feeling the warm wet lips and that soft tongue probing his mouth. He also felt two large soft pillows touching his chest, which turned out to be the busty blonde's large breasts. Seconds later Kazuya gave in to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend's waist. Although, that was short lived when someone had to break it up.

"Alright you two," Windy got in between them. "No need for you to get PDA on us then have it turn into a public place to have sex in," The pinkette faced Satellizer. "You, I'm not ready to accept you easily just because my Kazuya decided to be your boyfriend," she said earning a nod from the Untouchable Queen of Genetics.

"I understand,"

"Well now," Everyone turned to Chiffon who spoke up. "I think it's about time we get going," everyone nodded as the seven left the food court and the mall. Kazuya and Satellizer had their hands intertwined with each other, walking side by side as they looked at the sunset glaring at them from the distance.

"Wow…it's so beautiful," She said.

"I know but not as gorgeous as you Satelizer," Kazuya replied.

"Oh Kazuya…." She kissed him again only to hear a snort coming from her future inlaws.

"Don't mind them Satellizer," Kazuya said.

"I know, I just hope I don't wake up dead knowing I just confessed to you and asked if I can be your girlfriend,"

"Well…they're very protective of me," He said taking a glance at his aunts who were watching them from a few feet away. "They've been there for me since I was little and I'm glad,"

"I wish my family was like that,"

"Your family?"

"Yes, but don't worry about them," Satellizer and Kazuya hugged each other

"I love you Kazuya Aoi,"

"I love you too Satelizer, my Touchable Queen and Happy Valentine's Day."

**AN: Thanks for reading this oneshot. To be honest, I thought I rushed this story to get to the nice warm feeling of romance near the end with an attempt at comedy. Then again trying to add comedy comes naturally to me. I don't think alot about making you readers laugh because my head hurts trying think 'Hmmm...should I say this to make my readers laugh?' Also from here on out I'll be adding some references in the form of an asterisk as my way of paying tribute to my favorite things I enjoy.**

***Titanfall, yes I love that game and watching gameplay and beta footage of it has me excited for it's release next month.**

****The Last of Us: Left Behind**

***** Masataka Takayanagi from Tenjho Tenge**


End file.
